Correspondance
by Louise Malone
Summary: La directrice du pensionnat d'Alice envoie des lettres à Jasper qui est son tuteur. Alice est-elle une élève modèle? Rien n'est moins sur, même en 1920 Alice reste Alice!
1. prologue

Voici ma nouvelle fic!

Elle est un peu spéciale, puisqu'il s'agit d'un recueil de lettres, adressées à Jasper par la directrice du pensionnat ou vit Alice, qui est (au début) la pupille de Jasper. Le tout se passe en 1920.

Elle est rating K+, donc tout public!

J'espère que vous trouverez ça amusant.

Enfin, c'est écrit sous forme de drabbles, mais je vais essayer de publier tous les jours, ou au moins plusieurs fois par semaine!

Juste pour info: Bella , Edward et les autres Cullen seront de la partie!

Bonne lecture!


	2. prise de contact

10 octobre 1920

Cher Major Withlock,

J'ai prit connaissance de votre courrier avec beaucoup d'émotion.

Bien entendu je me souviens parfaitement de votre sœur jumelle, Rosalie a été une de nos plus admirables pensionnaires, tant par sa grâce et sa beauté que par sa réussite dans les études.

J'ai peine à croire qu'elle soit à présent une jeune femme de 21 ans, et j'ai beaucoup apprécié le geste qu'elle a eu il y a 6 mois, d'envoyer un faire-part et des dragées pour les pensionnaires lors de son mariage avec M. Emmett Cullen.

Je suis donc très honorée que vous ayez pensé à mon humble école pour votre jeune protégée.

Bien que vous connaissiez déjà notre école je me permets de vous en rappeler le fonctionnement.

Les jeunes filles sont admises de 12 à 17 ans, et ressortent de l'école graduées.

L'école ouvre le 1° septembre et ferme le 30 juin. Il y a deux semaines de vacances à la période de Noël et deux autres pour Pâques.

Les élèves ne peuvent demeurer au manoir durant ces périodes, il appartient aux familles de les prendre en charge.

Nos élèves sont au nombre de 60 et dorment dans des chambres pour deux.

La nourriture est saine et abondante.

Note école est un vieux manoir restauré qui est située dans la campagne de l'état de Washington, à une heure de calèche de Seattle.

En plus des études classiques, les jeunes filles ont la possibilité d'apprendre à monter à cheval, pratiquer le tennis et bien entendu la danse.

Nous leur inculquons aussi les bonnes manières.

Le règlement de l'année scolaire est d'un montant total de 1500 dollars, payable en 10 fois le premier de chaque mois par chèque ou par mandat.

J'ai attentivement lu les détails que vous m'avez donné sur votre jeune pupille.

Cette jeune fille , j'en ai bien conscience, a forcément été perturbée par la mort si prématurée de sa mère. Vivre sans maman est toujours douloureux. Et elle a perdu son père il y a si peu de temps. Les liens d'amitié qui vous liaient à votre supérieur étaient sans aucun doute très vivaces pour qu'il vous confie l'éducation de sa fille, malgré votre jeune âge.

La jeune Alice n'a que 14 ans et je me réjouis de la recevoir dans mon pensionnat, à la date du 1° novembre. Bien que l'année soit déjà entamée, nous lui ferons, si vous le souhaitez toujours, une place de choix, avec tout notre cœur.

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Votre dévouée,

Maria Smith, directrice de la pension pour jeune fille « les colombes »


	3. adaptation

13 décembre 1920

Cher Major Withlock,

Votre jeune pupille est désormais bien installée dans notre pensionnat.

Alice est une jeune fille pleine de fouge et de vivacité, ce qui ne manque pas de me réjouir, mais je dois dire que je n'avais pas prit la pleine mesure de la différence d'éducation entre l'état du Texas et le notre.

La joie de vivre d'Alice a des cotés un peu trop tapageurs, que l'éducation chrétienne qu'elle recevra chez nous aura tôt fait de gommer, je vous l'assure.

Je m'entretiens tous les jours avec elle, pour lui faire perdre ce langage un peu trop franc qui est très choquant.

Elle n'y met pas beaucoup de bonne volonté mais je crois en la vertu de la patience et de la ténacité.

Je vous remercie pour votre si généreux don à notre petite école. Je vous annonce que la somme que vous nous avez allouée sera utilisée à l'achat d'un nouveau cheval à mettre à disposition des élèves.

J'espère qu'Alice saura mettre à profit la présence d'un nouveau cheval qui rendra les cours d'équitation plus fréquents pour nos pensionnaires pour libérer l'énergie débordante qui est la sienne!

Enfin, si Alice vous envoie une lettre ou elle mentionne être punie , sachez qu'elle est effectivement privée de dessert durant deux semaines. Le fait de monter sur sa chaise durant les repas et s'amuser à envoyer de la nourriture sur ses camarades en criant « combat de purée »! N'est pas tolérable dans notre pensionnat et doit être puni de manière exemplaire comme vous le comprendrez aisément.

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Votre dévouée,

Maria Smith, directrice de la pension pour jeune fille « les colombes »


	4. retour

5 janvier 1921

Cher Major Withlock;

La vie a repris son cours dans notre pensionnat.

Alice est revenue de ses vacances dans votre famille enchantée.

Cette enfant est toujours aussi énergique, je dois l'avouer.

Je me permets tout de même d'attirer votre attention sur le fait qu'Alice est une jeune fille de 14 ans, autant dire encore une enfant et que le fait d'avoir reçu 18 cadeaux de Noël de votre part me parait légèrement exagéré.

De plus, l'uniforme étant de rigueur dans notre établissement, Alice n'aura que faire des 7 robes et 6 nouveaux chapeaux qu'elle montre à qui veut les voir…

Nous encourageons nos jeunes protégées à des gouts simples et humbles, et les nombreux cadeaux que vous avez fait à Alice attisent la curiosité de ses camarades et créent une certaine émulation dans le pensionnat.

Je ne doute pas que vous n'ayez voulu que faire oublier à votre pupille qu'elle est orpheline, surtout pour son premier Noël depuis le décès de son pauvre papa, mais sincèrement, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, offrir à Alice qui n'est encore qu'une fillette un bracelet en or, des boucles d'oreille en saphir , une boite à musique en argent et que sais-je encore, me parait hors de proportion.

J'ai sinon la joie de vous annoncer que le médecin affilié à notre école est venu examiner les jeunes filles, comme tous les trimestres. Alice, bien que de petite taille et de constitution menue est robuste et en pleine santé.

Voilà enfin de quoi nous réjouir à son sujet, parce que je dois vous avouer que pour l'heure ses résultats scolaires ne sont guère brillants, sans doute parce qu'elle se préoccupe plus de montrer à ses petites camarades le fonctionnement du phonographe que vous lui avez offert que d'étudier l'algèbre et la littérature.

Mais j'ai foi en l'éducation fournie aux enfants qui me sont confiées et je sais que bientôt notre petite Alice sera une élève comme les autres; simple, enjouée et studieuse.

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Votre dévouée,

Maria Smith, directrice de la pension pour jeune fille « les colombes »


	5. télégramme

MAJOR JASPER WITHLOCK STOP ALICE CREE UN SCANDALE DANS LE PENSIONNAT EN MENANT UN PIQUET DE GREVE POUR ABOLIR LE PORT DE L'UNIFORME STOP VEUILLEZ LUI ENVOYER UN TELEGRAMME IMMEDIATEMENT EN LUI PRIANT DE CESSER CETTE GREVE SANS QUOI JE ME VERRAI DANS L'OBLIGATION DE LA RENVOYER DE L'ECOLE STOP

MARIA SMITH STOP


	6. nouvelle compagne

25 février 1921

Cher Major;

Je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir si vite réagit auprès d'Alice qui a cessé cette grève idiote dès réception de votre télégramme.

Je vous assure que j'aurais du la renvoyer, et ce n'est qu'en souvenir de Rosalie que je ne l'ai pas fait.

Alice monte désormais à cheval 4 fois par semaine, et cela a l'air de lui faire beaucoup de bien.

Elle est toujours vive et spontanée, et son langage est toujours aussi peu châtié, mais ses résultats scolaires sont en légère hausse.

Je dois vous informer que nous avons du la séparer de son ancienne camarade de chambre, Jessica, car un vif différend les a opposé.

Il court même dans le pensionnat le bruit que les deux jeunes filles en seraient venues aux mains et qu'Alice l'aurait emporté, allégations je l'espère sans fondement et auxquelles je refuse de croire, bien entendu.

La nouvelle compagne d'Alice est une jeune fille se nommant Isabella Swan, qui a rejoint notre école à la rentrée de janvier. C'est une jeune fille calme et posée, peut-être un peu trop et je conçois l'espoir qu'Alice lui donnera un peu de gaité de vivre et que Isabella tempèrera les ardeurs de votre pupille.

Je me permets aussi de vous faire remarquer que les chèques que vous m'expédiez tous les mois pour le règlement de la pension d'Alice sont toujours d'un montant supérieur à la somme que vous nous devez. Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre générosité.

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Votre dévouée,

Maria Smith, directrice de la pension pour jeunes filles « les colombes »


	7. progrès

26 mars 1921;

Cher Major Withlock;

Je joins à cette lettre le bulletin de notes d'Alice. Vous comprendrez en le lisant que Alice n'a pas encore saisi qu'elle doit travailler dans toutes les matières et pas seulement dans celles qui ont l'honneur de lui plaire.

Je suis heureuse de vous informer que la cohabitation entre Alice et sa nouvelle compagne Isabella porte ses fruits.

La première semaine a été difficile et j'ai cru que la jeune Isabella n'allait pas survivre mais finalement les deux jeunes filles ont trouvé un terrain d(entente.

Elles sont à présent inséparables et Isabella étant une élève douée et très appliquée, elle entraine Alice en lui donnant l'émulation dont elle a besoin et les notes de votre pupille ont significativement remonté en fin de trimestre.

De plus Alice ,après avoir passé deux mois à refuser d'approcher la machine à coudre à moins d'un mètre cinquante s'est finalement décidé à apprendre et elle est extraordinairement douée.

Bien entendu elle est cependant encore novice aussi je vous prie de bien vouloir comprendre que la cravate fabriquée par ses soins qu'elle vous envoie par la poste cette semaine est bien sur truffée d'imprefections mais réalisée avec tout son cœur.

Je sais que vous y serez sensible.

Par contre, Alice et Isabella s'étant endormie pendant le culte dimanche matin, elles sont à nouveau toutes les deux privées de dessert pendant une semaine.

Je n'ignore pas que l'officiant vient très tot le dimanche matin, puisque la messe débute à 7h30, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, comme vous vous en doutez.

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Votre dévouée,

Maria Smith, directrice de la pension pour jeune fille « les colombes »


	8. bulletin

**_Alice Mary Brandon_**

**_- période du 1° janvier au 25 mars 1921._**

**_ Pensionnat "les colombes"_**

**_Mathématiques_** 10/20 Alice ne peut que s'améliorer, ce qu'elle a déjà commencé à faire

_**Histoire Géographie**_ 8/20 d'immenses lacunes hélas aggravées par un comportement totalement inadapté en classe, mais il faut garder espoir et prier.

**_Littérature_** 13/20 grande vivacité d'esprit, et avide de lecture, c'est bien!

**_Travaux pratiques_** 16/20 Alice est imaginative et débrouillarde, qu'elle continue!

**_Couture_** non noté Début de trimestre difficile mais Alice rattrape son retard admirablement, à suivre!

**_Musique_** : 10/20 Alice a du gout pour le piano, elle va sans doute rattraper son retard sur la classe très vite.

**_Arts plastiques_** :8/20 je comprends qu'Alice apprécie de dessiner au fusain, mais elle ne peut pas toujours faire ce qu'elle veut, apprendre d'autre méthode est indispensable. Elle est trop têtue !

**_Équitation_** 20/20 la meilleure élève que j'ai jamais eue! Alice pourrait travailler dans un cirque ou devenir dresseuse professionnelle, les chevaux l'adorent autant qu'elle les aime!

**_Badminton_** 19/20 Alice est vive et légère mais a beaucoup d'énergie ainsi que l'esprit sportif!

**_Bonnes manières_** 2/20 c'est dramatique. Alice jure, est indiscrète, rit hors de propos et contamine ses compagnes. On l'a même surprise à apprendre à des camarades à cracher.

**_Sciences_** 15/20 c'est très bien, sauf que la classe se serait très bien portée sans connaitre la description détaillée de la mise bas des vaches de l'état du Texas. Il est à noter que j'ai réussi à l'interrompre avant qu'elle ne décrive l'accouplement…Sans cela nous n'aurions plus d'élèves dans ce pensionnat…

**_Français_** 1/20 Alice estime que si les français veulent lui parler ils n'ont qu'à apprendre l'anglais…

**_Latin_** 3/20 nous frisons la catastrophe…

**_Catéchisme_** non noté: je ne préfère pas…

**_*appréciation générale:_**

**_Elève enjouée, sans doute un peu trop, mais très intelligente et qui va sans aucun doute s'améliorer dans toutes les matières. Le comportement laisse cependant vivement à désirer, mais Alice a tout à apprendre dans ce domaine. Nous y arriverons, mais pas sans elle. Alice doit faire des efforts, surtout en français, en latin et en catéchisme!_**

**_Punitions: 88 (en 3 mois)_**


	9. tuteur

_**Je ne pensais pas le faire mais finalement voici une lettre de Jasper à Alice.**_

_**Je précise, pour celles qui trouvent la pension d'Alice et sa directrice Maria très durs que cela se passe en 1921 et que c'est plutôt ,je pense, assez sympa pour l'époque!**_

_**Je précise aussi qu'à ce moment là de l'histoire Alice a 14 ans et demi, Jasper presque 22 et qu'il la voit tout à fait comme une enfant. Aucune ambigüité, pour le moment! **_

_**Et OUI Alice est une affreuse chipie, ce que Jasper, qui s'est retrouvé tuteur sans y avoir été préparé, refuse totalement de voir.**_

_**Enfin, comme souvent à l'époque, toute la famille vit ensemble dans un « château ». **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

30 mars 1921

Ma petite Alice,

Je viens de recevoir au courrier de ce matin ton bulletin et surtout ton cadeau.

J'adore la cravate que tu m'as confectionnée. Elle est magnifique et je l'ai mise tout de suite. Le bleu que tu as choisi va très bien avec mes yeux, la cuisinière m'en a d'ailleurs fait compliment, ainsi que toute la famille.

Par contre ton bulletin scolaire n'est pas aussi bon que ce que j'espérais.

Tu es une petite fille très intelligente et ta vivacité d'esprit va t'aider à rattraper le retard scolaire que tu as sur tes camarades.

Mais Alice il est très important que tu sois bien sage et obéissante.

J'ai eu mal au cœur de voir que tu ne veux pas apprendre le français. J'en suis désolé, parce que je parle moi-même le français couramment et que j'aurais bien voulu que nous puissions un jour parler français tous les deux.

Pour ce qui est des bonnes manières je sais bien que tu es encore une enfant mais un jour tu seras une jeune dame, mariée et maitresse de maison, à ce moment là tu verras comme les bonnes manières te serviront!

Le catéchisme, comme me l'a dit Rosalie, est enseigné par une vieille bonne femme désagréable, donc je comprends ton manque d'intérêt mais nous allons y remédier.

Le latin est-il trop pour toi mon ange? Tu es peut-être fatiguée par tout cela?

Je vais voir avec Mme Smith si on peut remettre à l'année prochaine l'apprentissage de cette matière.

Alice, je suis ,tu le sais, déjà très fier de toi, et j'espère l'être encore plus fin juin quand je recevrai ton prochain bulletin.

Je t'envoie une grosse boite de bonbons à partager avec tes petites camarades, et aussi un ensemble de toilette que Rose m'a aidé à choisir pour te féliciter de ton travail. Il y a aussi des livres, que j'ai également choisi avec Rosalie, mais l'écharpe et le bonnet, c'est moi seul qui les ai choisis pour toi.

Mon petit trésor, je sais que ton papa n'était pas un pratiquant convaincu mais il était profondément croyant, alors en souvenir de lui, et pour l'amour de ta maman partie si tôt, je t'en prie, lis l'exemplaire du catéchisme que je t'envoie. Il a été rédigé par un pédagogue et s'adresse à des enfants de ton âge. Fais en bon usage, je t'en prie.

J'ai aussi envoyé un chèque au gestionnaire du pensionnat pour ton argent de poche. Achète toi tout ce dont tu as besoin, j'enverrai encore de l'argent quand il n'y en aura plus.

Puisque tu aimes coudre et que tu réalises de si jolies choses, je t'ai acheté une machine à coudre pour que tu puisses t'entrainer à la maison aussi.

Rosalie t'envoie une lettre, ainsi qu'Esmée.

Toutes les deux ont refait ta chambre de fond en comble, tu l'aimeras, j'en suis sur.

Il y a aussi une petite surprise dans le colis, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

Et, pour finir, Esmée et Carlisle t'ont gâtée également: tu trouveras dans le colis un cadeau de leur part, assorti à celui que t'envoie Emmett et Carlisle.

Edward, revenu définitivement de son tour en Europe te fait un cadeau aussi, Esmée lui a conseillé ce mignon petit ensemble de couture!

J'ai hâte que tu viennes à la maison dans 15 jours, je t'emmènerai dans le plus grand magasin de jouets de Seattle.

Prends bien soin de toi ma chérie et sois bien sage!

Ton tuteur qui t'aime très fort;

Jasper Hale.

_**Ndla: le cadeau d'Esmée et Carlisle est un chapeau, assorti à la robe offerte par Rosalie et Emmett. Quand à la surprise de Jasper c'est tout simplement une magnifique poupée de porcelaine!**_


	10. cadeaux

Cher Major Withlock,

Comme convenu je vous donne des nouvelles de votre pupille.

Alice est revenue des vacances de printemps très détendue et j'ai eu un long entretien avec elle dans mon bureau, elle m'a promit de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Et je suis heureuse de vous informer que pour l'instant elle tient ses promesses !

Elle s'est mise au travail en français, elle jure moins et elle réussit à ne pas rire durant les leçons de catéchisme. Son attitude durant les cours de latin est encore à revoir, mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué de vive voix, il est impossible qu'Alice soit la seule élève dispensée de latin, les cours sont les mêmes pour toutes nos élèves.

La jeune camarade de votre pupille, Isabella Swan, dont je vous ai déjà parlé, sort de sa carapace, et Alice et elle s'entendent de mieux en mieux.

Je suis aussi très satisfaite du changement d'horaires que vous avez pu négocier avec le pasteur. La messe se tient désormais à 10h30, tout le monde en est très heureux.

Par contre, je dois vous informer que quand Alice est punie, c'est pour une bonne raison, et que lui faire livrer des corbeilles de fruits et/ou des bonbons quand elle privée de desserts est tout à fait contre productif, j'espère que vous le comprendrez.

Dans un autre registre, c'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que j'ai apprit par Alice la grossesse de Rosalie, que j'ai bien entendu félicitée par télégramme.

Alice en a informée ses camarades et désormais, après le repas du soir, nos pensionnaires s'affairent à préparer un cadeau pour le futur bébé. Bien sur je compte sur vous pour garder le secret auprès de votre sœur et de votre beau-frère, mais je suis sure que vous serez heureux d'apprendre que Alice, comme toutes ses camarades, a du coup fait d'énormes progrès en couture, broderie et tricot. Ce bébé sera bien gâté !

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Votre dévouée,

Maria Smith, directrice de la pension pour jeune fille « les colombes »


	11. manipulation

12 mai 1921

Cher oncle Jasper,

Comment allez-vous ?

Moi je vais bien, et Bella aussi.

On a beaucoup travaillé cette semaine et j'ai eu des bonnes notes : un 20/20 en badminton et un 11/20 en français. J'ai décidé que finalement j'aime le français. Mais c'est difficile.

Vous allez être content : le professeur de bonnes manières m'a fait une remontrance et je ne lui ai pas répondu. Mais elle m'a quand même punie parce que je lui ai tiré la langue dans le dos et que cette idiote de Jessica Stanley le lui a dit. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Jessica a trouvé son lit complètement trempé le soir en allant se coucher.

Je sais que vous êtes gentil et que vous ne le direz pas à la vieille Smith.

J'ai lu le livre que vous m'avez envoyé et j'ai bien aimé l'histoire de la petite fille et de son grand-père. Heidi est un très joli prénom. Peut-être que si j'ai une fille un jour je l'appellerai ainsi, qu'en pensez-vous ? Et j'aime bien Peter pour un garçon, est-ce-que ça vous plait ?

Bella l'a lu aussi et elle aime beaucoup cette histoire également.

Oncle Edward a envoyé à Bella un joli papier à lettre, elle est très contente.

La jument que vous avez offert au pensionnat (je n'ai pas le droit de dire qu'elle est à moi) va très bien. Elle est très intelligente et elle rue quand Jessica ou Lauren l'approchent.

Je lui donne des carottes que je prends en cachette dans la réserve de la cuisine mais ne vous en faites pas personne ne me voit et j'en donne aux autres chevaux aussi. Mais Bella pense que c'est voler mais moi je dis que ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour de gentils chevaux alors ce n'est pas du vol.

Une chatte a eu 4 chatons dans la grange, il y en a deux noir et blanc, un roux et un tigré.

Oncle Jasper, si je travaille bien, pourrons-nous adopter un des chatons ? Ou même les quatre ? La vieille Smith n'est pas très gentille, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas garder les chatons quand ils seront grands. J'ai pleuré dans mon lit la nuit dernière en pensant aux pauvres bébés qui ne verront plus leur maman. Je sais ce que ça fait et c'est dur. Je dois vous dire que la maman chat est abandonnée elle aussi. Mais quand je prends des carottes pour les chevaux je prends aussi du lait et un peu de charcuterie pour elle. Elle est contente de me voir arriver et elle me laisse caresser les chatons.

J'ai écrit une lettre à Rosalie. J'ai hâte de voir son bébé. Je suis sure qu'il sera aussi mignon que les chatons.

Oncle Jasper je vous embrasse très fort.

Je vous ai fait un dessin de la maman chat et de ses bébés. Ils sont très gentils, très propres, ils ne miaulent pas beaucoup et ils sont affectueux.

Votre Alice.


	12. approche

20 mai 1921

Chère Bella,

Je suis heureux de savoir que mon petit cadeau t'a fait plaisir. Ta lettre était très gentille et m'a fait très plaisir.

Pour répondre à tes questions oui je suis heureux d'être de retour chez moi et non l'Europe ne me manque pas, bien que j'y retournerai volontiers un jour, sans doute pour mon voyage de noce.

Et oui, j'aime beaucoup les chats, les chiens aussi d'ailleurs.

A ce sujet, je préfère te dire que Alice et toi vous avez gagné: Jasper a déjà fait acheté un panier pour installer la mère et ses petits.

Ma mère a écrit à ton père, comme convenu, et je suis content de t'annoncer que tu viendras passer un mois chez nous cet été. Esmée a déjà fait installer un lit supplémentaire dans la chambre d'Alice!

Comme je te l'ai promit je t'apprendrai à jouer au tennis et ne me répète pas que tu es maladroite: je le sais et cela n'a pas de réelle importance: nous nous amuserons de toutes façons!

Alice m'a dit dans sa lettre que tu as de très bonnes notes et que tu es très studieuse, c'est bien mais n'oublie pas de t'amuser surtout!

Je t'envoie des chocolats et une revue de mode, afin que tu oublies un peu le latin!

Je pense bien à toi, amicalement;

Ton ami: Edward Cullen


	13. carottes et mou

_**Une petite précision: Alice et Bella ont à ce moment là 14 ans et demi, presque 15. Jasper en a 22, Edward 23 et oui, Bella et Edward se connaissent parce que Bella est allée passer quelques jours de vacances au manoir Cullen durant les vacances de printemps. Edward a repéré Bella mais il se comporte en ami étant donné le jeune âge de Bella, mais ça ne durera que jusqu'au moment ou elle aura l'âge d'être courtisée (je dirais environ 16 ans). Jasper lui commence à ressentir de l'attirance pour Alice mais il refoule ses sentiments (pour le moment) parce qu'elle est sa pupille. Alice est amoureuse de Jasper mais Bella ne l'est pas encore d'Edward, qu'elle considère (à juste titre) comme un homme alors qu'elle est une adolescente. Edward sait que Alice est amoureuse de Jasper (Esmée et Rosalie s'en sont également rendu compte) mais il ne dit rien, et lui réussit à cacher son attirance pour Bella mais il attend patiemment son heure, en gardant (poliment) contact avec elle.**_

24 mai 1921

Cher Major Withlock;

Je dois vous dire ma surprise d'avoir reçu la semaine dernière un maraicher porteur d'une charrette de carottes et insistant en me disant que la livraison était bien pour notre pensionnat, et qu'il s'agissait là d'un don « pour les chevaux ».

Une heure plus tard, alors que je cherchais désespérément de quoi il retournait, le garçon boucher et le commis du poissonnier sont venus m'amener l'un des restes d'abats et l'autre du mou, me précisant que c'était là la nourriture des chats de la grange.

Là je dois vous avouer que je ne comprenais plus rien et que je me demandais si je ne devais pas retourner me coucher tout de suite ou bien consulter notre médecin, quand j'ia reçu votre télégramme.

Je suis bien entendu ravie que vous preniez en charge la mère chat ainsi que ses bébés, mais soyez tout de même bien certain que jamais aucun animal, pas plus qu'un enfant, n'a jamais manqué de quoi que ce soit dans mon établissement.

Ceci dit, les carottes ont été distribuées entre les chevaux, il nous en reste pour tenir jusqu'aux vacances et les chats sont gavés de mou et de rognons.

Alice chante à tue tête dans tous les couloirs qu'elle ramène les chats chez elle et je reconnais avoir grand hate d'être en vacances.

Je vous souhaite bon courage avec les chats et Alice pour deux mois de congés.

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Votre dévouée,

Maria Smith, directrice de la pension pour jeune fille « les colombes »


	14. 2 bulletin

1° juillet 1921

Cher Major Withlock,

Veillez trouver ci-joint le bulletin d'Alice pour le dernier trimestre.

Je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances.

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Votre dévouée,

Maria Smith, directrice de la pension pour jeune fille « les colombes »

_**Alice Mary Brandon**_

_**- période du 1° avril au 30 juin 1921.**_

_**Pensionnat "les colombes"**_

_**Mathématiques**_ 13/20 des progrès c'est bien!

_**Histoire Géographie**_ 10/20 Le travail s'est amélioré mais le comportement reste encore à désirer.

_**Littérature**_ 15/20 Alice devient une bonne élève!

_**Travaux pratiques**_ 16/20 Alice continue dans la même voie et progresse même!

_**Couture**_ 18/20 Alice est désormais une élève brillante et malgré son peu d'expérience une couturière accomplie!

_**Musique**_ : 12/20 Alice a beaucoup progressé, qu'elle continue!

_**Arts plastiques**_ :11/20 Alice fait preuve de meilleure volonté mais cela reste à consolider!

_**Équitation**_ 20/20 avoir Alice comme élève est un véritable honneur!

_**Badminton**_ 19/20 toujours aussi bon!

_**Bonnes manières**_ 6/20 une légère progression, mais bien trop légère, j'espère que les choses s'amélioreront avec le temps…

_**Sciences**_ 15/20 toujours l'esprit vif, et une grande curiosité, mais aussi, hélas, une langue bien pendue…

_**Français**_ 7/20 Alice a progressé de manière fulgurante le jour ou elle a décidé qu'elle avait envie d'apprendre le français…

_**Latin**_ 5/20 bref…

_**Catéchisme**_ 8/20 Alice a amené en classe sa propre bible et je reconnais que son utilisation est enrichissante pour tout le monde. Qu'elle poursuive dans la voie de la sagesse…

_***appréciation générale:**_

_**En progrès notable , Alice s'est mise aux études pour de bon. Mais le comportement est toujours turbulent et elle manque d'auto discipline, plus grave: elle conteste l'autorité des adultes…**_

_**Il faut continuer à progresser l'année prochaine!**_

_**Punitions: 35 (en 3 mois)**_


	15. vacances

14 juillet 1921

Chère Madame Smith,

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonnes vacances.

Moi je vais bien, et je m'amuse bien.

Bella arrive chez moi après demain, pour un mois.

J'ai grand hâte de la voir!

Mon oncle Jasper et mon oncle Edward m'apprennent à jouer au tennis, j'aime beaucoup ça, et on apprendra à Bella quand elle sera là.

Je couds tous les jours avec ma tante Esmée et Rosalie.

J'ai fabriqué des serviettes pour le bébé de Rosalie qui arrivera au mois d'octobre.

Il fait beau et je profite du jardin.

Oncle Jasper m'a offert un cheval à la maison. Je l'ai débourré et je le fais travailler à la longe à présent. Il aime beaucoup les carottes. Je l'ai appelé Nahuel, c'est un male alezan.

Il est très doux. Je l'aime beaucoup!

Tante Esmée m'a également apprit à cuisiner. Je sais à présent à préparer des crêpes et des gâteaux simples. Elle m'a dit que je me débrouille bien.

Je prends des cours de latin avec Oncle Carlisle. Oncle Edward et lui sont médecins et souvent je fais des concours avec Edward: c'est à celui qui dira le plus grand nombre de noms d'os en latin en une minute! Je gagne souvent et oncle Carlisle dit que j'ai une bonne mémoire.

Emmett, le mari de Rosalie, est aussi très gentil. Il m'amène pêcher à la rivière. Croyez moi, avec un père comme lui, le bébé de Rosalie ne manquera pas de bon poisson pour grandir!

J'ai cousu et brodé une serviette de table pour Bella, afin qu'elle se sente chez elle, vous savez comme elle est timide, quand elle est venue passer 4 jours chez moi durant les vacances de printemps elle osait à peine parler. Je pense que cette fois ce sera plus facile pour elle.

Oncle Edward a dit que si elle est trop timide il la chatouillera jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente parfaitement à l'aise chez nous.

Je vous dis à bientôt et je pars pêcher, ce soir nous aurons une bonne grillade de truite arc en ciel!

Je vous embrasse,

Alice Brandon Hale

**_ndla: je vous rassure, Alice n'a pas écrit cette lettre spontanément, mais suite à des demandes insistantes et répétées d'Esmée!_**


	16. lettre Bella

5 aout 1921

Chère Madame Smith,

Comment allez-vous ?

Je suis en vacances chez la famille Cullen depuis 3 semaines et je suis très contente.

Alice et moi nous allons bien et nous nous amusons beaucoup.

Nous travaillons aussi avec Madame Cullen, la belle-mère de Rosalie, et Rose nous fait faire des exercices aussi. Mais pas tout le temps.

Nous faisons aussi du sport et le mari de Rosalie, Emmett, m'a apprit à pêcher !

Monsieur Withlock, le tuteur d'Alice, est très gentil, il passe tous les jours du temps avec nous. Il nous a amené voir l'océan, et aussi à la fête foraine. L'autre oncle d'Alice, son oncle Edward, est aussi venu avec nous.

Ils disent que ça leur fait du bien, qu'ils se sentent rajeunir.

Tous les deux nous apprennent à jouer au tennis et Edward m'a aidée à me perfectionner au badminton. Je ne suis pas, et ne serait sans doute jamais aussi douée qu'Alice à ce jeu, mais j'ai bien progressé.

C'est agréable de vivre dans cette famille, parfois je me prends à rêver en faire partie.

Je souhaite que vous passiez vous aussi de bonnes vacances.

Avec tout mon respect,

Isabella Swan


	17. la lettre d'Esmée

8 aout 1921

Chère Madame Smith,

Nous ne nous connaissons pas mais je me permets de vous écrire au sujet de notre jeune Alice.

Alice est arrivée dans nos vies sans que nous ne nous y attendions mais nous en sommes tous ravis.

Comme vous le savez, nous vivons en famille.

Mon mari et mon fils cadet, Edward, travaillent désormais ensemble, ils sont médecins tous les deux.

Je passe mes journées avec Rosalie, que vous connaissez bien.

Jasper Withlock, le frère de Rose, est considéré chez nous comme notre enfant, tout comme sa sœur. Après le décès de leurs parents il y a 3 ans, c'est très naturellement que nous avons accueilli Jasper dans notre demeure, lorsqu'il n'était pas en manœuvre.

Après la blessure reçue lors de l'accident ou le père d'Alice a trouvé la mort, en septembre, nous lui avons proposé de vivre chez nous, le temps de s'organiser. Et finalement, la maison étant grande, voire immense, il s'est installé à demeure, d'autant plus que notre fils ainé Emmett et lui gèrent l'entreprise d'édition dont j'ai hérité de mon père.

Je vous explique tout cela afin que vous saisissiez le contexte dans lequel Alice évolue.

A 25 et 23 ans, nos fils sont tous les deux adultes, je m'entends très bien avec Rosalie, mais je n'ai jamais eu de fille et Rose, comme vous le savez, est adulte et a un caractère fort et indépendant.

Aussi, lorsque la petite Alice est arrivée chez nous, malgré le drame des circonstances dans lesquelles cela est arrivé, j'ai été heureuse de l'avoir, et je la considère comme ma propre fille.

Bien entendu, Jasper Withlock est son tuteur légal, mais mon époux et moi-même nous plaisons à la considérer comme notre enfant.

Depuis un moi et demi qu'Alice partage notre quotidien, je l'ai beaucoup observée et je tiens à vous faire part de mes constations afin que vous puissiez mieux appréhender votre élève.

Alice est une jeune fille pleine d'énergie et débordante d'enthousiasme je pense ne rien vous apprendre à ce sujet !

Elle est également très naturelle, voire mal élevée.

En réalité elle n'a pas reçu de réelle éducation.

Comme vous le savez sa mère est morte en couche et son père a délégué son éducation à des employées sans doute au grand cœur mais peu éduquées et peu aptes à diriger une jeune fille.

Alice, je pense, a fait d'énormes progrès, et se comporte de plus en plus comme une jeune fille de son rang et non comme un palefrenier de l'ouest.

De plus, je tiens à vous rapporter ce que Bella, qui partage sa chambre, m'a confié :

Alice pleure toutes les nuits.

Et ce depuis l'instant ou Bella et elle ont partagé la même chambre, donc cela date de bien avant.

Bella m'a expliqué qu'au début elle ne savait que faire mais qu'à présent elle se lève et va enlacer Alice, qui pleure dans ses bras, mais se console plus vite.

Je pense donc que la joie de vivre et l'énergie d'Alice sont bien souvent de façade : c'est une jeune fille profondément malheureuse de la perte de ses parents à qui nous avons à faire.

Je n'ai, pour l'instant, pas osé lui en parler. Mais je vais essayer de le faire d'ici la fin de l'été.

Notre petite Bella est une jeune fille formidable : combien d'enfant de son âge aurait tout simplement demandé une autre compagne de chambre ?

Mais Bella, elle, fait preuve de beaucoup d'amitié et de douceur envers Alice.

Toutes deux se complètent et s'amusent bien, passant du temps dehors, au contact des animaux.

A ce sujet, les chats vont bien. Ils ont bien grandit et leur maman les pousse hors du panier !

Elles étudient aussi tous les jours, sous ma direction et celle de mon mari, parfois de Rosalie ou de mon fils Edward.

Bella, comme vous le savez déjà, est une très bonne élève, appliquée et studieuse, et Alice a fait des progrès, notamment en latin. Je pense très sincèrement qu'elle ne refuse pas sciemment de travailler, mais elle est paralysée par la peur de l'échec. Nous essayons donc de lui donner confiance en elle dans les matières ou elle n'est pas à l'aise.

De plus, je dois dire qu'il est possible que nous la gâtions un peu.

Mais voyez-vous, Alice est un peu notre bébé !

J'espère que mes réflexions vous apporteront des éléments pour mieux cerner Alice.

Avec mes salutations respectueuses

Esmée Cullen


	18. réponses

17 aout 1921,

Chère Madame Cullen,

Un grand merci pour votre lettre, qui m'a beaucoup émue et qui en effet va m'aider à mieux appréhender notre jeune Alice.

Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle a pu faire des progrès durant l'été, surtout en latin.

Une chose dont je suis sure est qu'Alice n'est pas bête, loin de là !

Je vais tacher de l'amener à apprécier les cours qu'elle doit suivre plutôt qu'elle se sente contrainte de les suivre. J'ai pensé que la responsabiliser lui ferait du bien aussi et Isabella et elles seront affectées, avec d'autres élèves, à l'accueil des nouvelles arrivantes lors de la rentrée, qui est fixée, je vous le rappelle, au 2 septembre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances,

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Votre dévouée,

Maria Smith, directrice de la pension pour jeune fille « les colombes »

.

17 aout 1921,

Chères Isabella et Alice,

Merci d'avoir pensé à moi mes enfants.

Mes vacances se déroulent bien, plus calmes sans doute que les vôtres mais le repos me convient parfaitement.

Les chevaux vont tous très bien et ne vous en faites pas, je leur donne régulièrement des carottes !

Je suis heureuse de vous savoir ensemble, et que vous passez de bons moments.

Ainsi vous serez en pleine forme à la rentrée pour affronter cette nouvelle année.

Je sais qu'Alice a fêté ses 15 ans début aout et je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, un peu en retard mais très sincèrement.

Mes enfants finissez bien vos vacances, j'ai hâte de vous revoir,

Cordialement,

Maria Smith


	19. anniversaire

13 septembre 1921

Chère Bella,

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Te voilà une grande fille, enfin ! Je sais que tu attendais ce 15° anniversaire avec impatience , comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

Je suis heureux de savoir qu'Alice et toi vous avez fait une bonne rentrée. Vous partagez à nouveau la même chambre et c'est une bonne chose.

De mon côté tout va bien, cette semaine je travaille au dispensaire, et je vais donner une friandise à chaque enfant venant me consulter, comme tu en as eu l'idée et comme je te l'ai promit, afin qu'ils n'aient plus peur de moi.

C'est mon père qui va se charger des visites à domicile et la semaine prochaine nous inverserons.

Jasper est inquiet pour Alice. Tu peux croire ça ? Il n'a pas encore comprit qu'Alice est infiniment plus solide que lui !

Je te donne des nouvelles des chats : maman Vickie dort en ce moment même sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Jim, Bob, Aro, et Lil gambadent dans la pièce en faisant pas mal de bêtises !

Ces chats sont comme Alice : un peu trop gâtés !

Je t'envoie un petit cadeau d'anniversaire, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Je pense bien à toi en ce jour particulier.

Amicalement,

Edward.


	20. merci

13 septembre 1921

Cher Edward,

Je vous remercie infiniment de la chaine et du médaillon que vous m'avez offert. C'est un magnifique cadeau et je ne le quitte jamais c'est le plus beau bijou que j'ai jamais eu !

J'ai passé une bonne journée, toutes les élèves m'ont chanté joyeux anniversaire à la fin du repas et Alice est monté sur sa chaise pour m'applaudir !

Mes camarades m'ont offert des petits présents adorables, mon père m'a envoyé de l'argent et Alice m'a donné un bracelet qu'elle a acheté cet été avec oncle Jasper en prévision de mon anniversaire et vos parents ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie m'ont envoyé des livres !

Je suis heureuse, c'est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie !

Merci encore et à très bientôt.

Isabella Swan


	21. octobre

21 octobre 1921

Cher Major Withlock,

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous témoigner de toute ma joie pour la naissance du petit Jacob Cullen, votre neveu. Je suis très fière de Rosalie et très heureuse de savoir que tout s'est bien passé.

Alice ne s'est pas tenue de joie une semaine durant, ce qui est bien naturel et nous partagions toutes son bonheur, particulièrement Bella, très heureuse de savoir que Jacob l'appellera Tatie elle aussi.

Les élèves ont décidé que petit Jacob sera la mascotte de notre pensionnat. Nous accrocherons sa photo dans le hall d'entrée!

Mais voici un long moment que je ne vous ai pas donné de nouvelles.

Non pas qu'Alice se soit considérablement assagie, mais je pense que nous nous y sommes habitués.

Elle a fait une bonne rentrée et s'est occupée ,avec Bella, des nouvelles arrivantes.

L'accueil a été chaleureux, à défaut d'être conventionnel.

J'aurais, je l'avoue, préféré que les nouvelles ne soient pas mise au courant dès le premier jour du trou dans le grillage de cloture ni du fait que la maitresse qui surveille les cours du soir a tendance à s'endormir sur sa chaise dès 19H00...

Ceci dit, elles l'auraient bien apprit un jour!

A part cela Alice est un peu moins vive ces derniers temps. Elle arrive même à terminer une heure de cours sans s'être levée plus de deux ou trois fois.

Par contre elle parle toujours autant et je dois vous avertir qu'elle n'a déjà plus d'argent de poche.

A ce sujet, vous n'êtes en AUCUN CAS tenu de lui en envoyer autant et si régulièrement.

Elle n'a pas besoin d'argent de poche, si ce n'est pour acheter des babioles ou des friandises.

Bien entendu il s'agit de votre pupille et vous l'élevez comme vous l'entendez, mais je pense, en toute amitié, qu'elle vous mène légèrement par le bout du nez...

Nous avons prévu pour la semaine prochaine un tournoi de badminton et je pense sans trop m'aventurer que vous pouvez préparer un télégramme de félicitations pour Alice!

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Votre dévouée,

Maria Smith, directrice de la pension pour jeune fille « les colombes »


	22. appendicite

ALICE HOSPITALISEE EN URGENCE CETTE NUIT STOP CRISE D'APPENDICITE STOP VENEZ DE TOUTE URGENCE STOP MARIA SMITH

**_ndla: J'ai laissé sur ma page d'accueil la note expliquant mes déboires avec le site. Le retard de publication n'est pas de mon fait... A demain!_**


	23. hôpital

**_Ndla: un immense merci à toutes pour votre soutien!_**

**_Jazz: je te remercie de ta proposition, garde les, on ne sait jamais, mais je les ai moi aussi en PDF (chat échaudé...) ;-)_**

**_Deby69: oh ouiiii! si tu l'as je te dédicace une fic! promis!^^_**

30 octobre 1921,

Chère Rosalie,

Comme tu le sais par mon télégramme, Alice va bien.

L'opération s'est bien passée, Edward y a assisté et s'est assuré que tout était fait pour le mieux.

Le réveil a été bien sur un peu difficile mais à présent Alice va bien, même si elle ne bouge pas ou presque pour ne pas avoir mal.

Je t'assure que voir Alice couchée sans bouger c'est un peu surréaliste.

La pauvre chérie était fort mécontente.

Non pas d'avoir été opérée, mais…D'avoir raté le tournoi de badminton de son pensionnat !

A son réveil, sa première phrase cohérente a été à propos de ce fichu tournoi !

Elle a demandé :

« Le tournoi est fini ? Sinon je veux y aller ! »

Et Edward et moi n'avons pas été trop de deux pour la maintenir dans son lit, fort heureusement elle s'est rendormie moins de 5 minutes plus tard. A son deuxième réveil, 2 heures après, elle a posé le même genre de questions, et ce jusqu'à son réveil total, le lendemain matin.

En fait, je me rends compte qu'Alice a de curieuses ressemblances avec toi :vous êtes toutes les deux têtues jusqu'à l'obstination !

Ne le prends pas mal ma sœur chérie, tu sais que j'apprécie les femmes au fort caractère !

Heureusement pour nous, un télégramme de la directrice est arrivé dans la journée, informant Alice que le tournoi était reporté jusqu'à sa complète guérison.

A ce moment là Alice vomissait comme l'opérée de la veille qu'elle était mais elle a souri entre deux nausées !

Avant-hier elle a reçu de la visite pour la première fois, en la personne de Bella, flanquée de Madame Smith.

La visite s'est bien passée. Madame Smith lui a donné un cahier annoté de petits mots et de dessins de toutes les élèves et Edward a comprit en observant Bella que cette dernière voulait dire quelque chose en privé à Alice et il a invité Madame Smith à boire le thé.

A peine avaient-ils tous deux quitté la chambre que Bella donnait à Alice une tresse, qu'elle avait faite elle-même avec les crins des chevaux de l'école.

Alice a poussé des cris de joie et je t'avoue m'être un peu inquiété pour la crinière desdits chevaux mais Bella m'a rassuré : elle n'en a coupé qu'une petite mèche chacun et elle m'a assuré que ça ne se voyait pas du tout !

Alice dort avec la tresse de crins et je dois retenir mon rire chaque fois que mon regard tombe sur cet original colifichet.

Voilà, je pense que tu auras comprit qu'il est désormais bien inutile de s'inquiéter pour Alice !

J'espère que petit Jake va bien et que tu profites de ton bonheur avec lui et Emmett.

Alice doit quitter l'hôpital à la fin de la semaine et je n'en serai pas fâché, pas plus qu'Edward : pour rester à son chevet nous nous relayons une nuit sur deux auprès d'elle et je suis fatigué, surtout, je l'avoue, par l'angoisse qui a été la mienne durant l'intervention.

Mais je t'assure, bien que tu le saches déjà, qu'Alice est une petite bonne femme avec un fort caractère et décidée, mais surtout dont le courage force l'admiration.

L'homme qui l'épousera ne sera pas malheureux.

Je sais que tu me connais par cœur et je t'avoue que la pensée d'être cet homme un jour m'effleure régulièrement l'esprit.

Ceci dit, elle n'a que 15 ans et rien ne presse.

Je t'embrasse très fort ma chère sœur, mais mes baisers les plus tendres sont pour Jacob.

Salue Emmett et toute la famille de ma part.

Ton frère, Jasper.


	24. ennui

17 novembre 1921

Chère Bella,

Je reviens à l'école la semaine prochaine !

Je suis guérie, je n'ai plus mal mais je n'ai quand même pas encore le droit de courir.

Je suis contente que le tournoi de badminton soit reporté au mois de janvier, j'ai vraiment envie de le gagner.

Je m'ennuie sans toi.

Bien sur je suis très contente de passer du temps avec bébé Jacob, mais il est encore si petit qu'on ne peut pas l'amuser, la seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est de dormir et de téter.

Il est quand même très mignon, tout rondelet, et j'adore le regarder dormir.

Rosalie est une mère louve, elle a un peu de mal à laisser qui que ce soit s'en approcher, Esmée dit que c'est tout à fait normal.

Comment cela se passe au pensionnat ? Tu dois trouver le temps un peu long toi aussi, j'espère que Lauren ne t'a pas ennuyée sans quoi elle verra à mon retour de quoi je suis capable.

Jasper m'a dit que j'étais devenue une jeune fille bien élevée mais tu sais comme moi que je peux quand même me révéler une teigne quand il le faut !

Je pense que je ne serai pas en retard parce qu'Esmée me fait travailler tous les jours. Tu sais combien c'est agréable d'étudier avec elle

Parfois je voudrais ne pas retourner à l'école et continuer à étudier avec elle mais d'un autre côté vivre avec d'autres jeunes filles me manquerait, surtout toi bien entendu !

Il faut que je te dise que j'ai eu une idée. Tu sais que je compte épouser Jasper, oh je sais, cette idée te faire pousser des cris, mais non, il n'est pas vieux, il te parait âgé parce que tu es très jeune mais dès que nous grandirons un peu la différence d'âge s'estompera.

Bref, pour que nous puissions ne jamais nous quitter comme nous en avons fait le serment il y a une solution très simple : tu n'as qu'à te marier avec Edward.

Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'est pas à ton gout, tes rougeurs parlent pour toi quand il te taquine, très chère.

Bien sur tu n'es peut-être pas amoureuse de lui mais je pense que ça viendra parce qu'il est assez clair à mes yeux qu'il fait tout pour.

Je ne t'en dis pas plus…

Je t'embrasse, n'oublie pas que tu es plus que mon amie : tu es ma sœur !

Et pour de bon dans quelques années…

Ton Alice.


	25. mieux

**_Bon, le boycott de FF ayant prit fin, je vous livre ce chapitre! Merci de votre lecture!_**

2 decembre 1921

Chère Esmée,

Comment allez-vous ?

Comment va notre petit amour de bébé ?

Ici tout va bien, Alice a retrouvé toute sa santé, ne vous en faites pas pour elle.

Je l'aide à rattraper certains cours mais en fait Alice s'en sort bien, elle a gagné la compassion des professeurs dans l'histoire !

Pour ce qui concerne l'équitation, je ne vous dirais pas qu'Alice respecte l'interdiction médicale de monter qui lui a été signifiée jusqu'en janvier car ce serait mentir. Mais je vous assure qu'elle va bien !

Vous me demandez des mes nouvelles et je dois dire que je suis heureuse du retour d'Alice, je m'ennuyais sans elle.

A part cela je vais très bien, comme vous le savez j'aime lire et étudier et la vie au pensionnat ne me pèse pas, surtout quand Alice est là.

Mon père m'avait envoyé de l'argent pour mon anniversaire et j'avais commandé des livres, que j'ai enfin reçu avant-hier, j'ai du mal à lever le nez du premier que j'ai commencé pour étudier le latin, je le reconnais.

Mais lire est une bonne chose, comme vous me l'avez souvent répété !

Je pense souvent à vous, à votre famille si unie et si aimante. Je suis heureuse de venir passer la dernière semaine des fêtes de fin d'année chez vous, c'est agréable de vivre avec une famille, je vous suis très reconnaissante de votre accueil régulier.

Edward m'écrit toutes les semaines au moins, j'en suis très heureuse, il est très gentil de trouver le temps de le faire malgré le travail et les responsabilités qui sont les siens.

Je vous embrasse très fort, vous me manquez.

A bientôt,

Bella


	26. maladresse

3 décembre 1921

Chère Alice,

Je suis heureux de savoir que ton retour à l'école s'est bien passé.

J'étais inquiet pour toi, surtout à l'idée que tu veuilles pratiquer des efforts physiques trop rapidement, mais je vois que tu es raisonnable, cela me fait très plaisir.

Ton départ pour l'école a crée un grand vide dans la maison.

Bien sur le petit Jacob nous enchante mais tu me manques beaucoup.

Il te reste encore une année en plus de celle en cours avant d'avoir terminé tes études, et je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour voyager après avoir obtenu ton diplôme ?

Bien sur, ce serait avec moi, je pense que visiter l'Europe te ferait plaisir.

Comme tu le sais je travaille avec Emmett, et les affaires sont florissantes. Je m'ennuie parfois un peu, et voir ma sœur être mère me donne fortement envie de fonder moi-même une famille.

J'ai envie de me marier.

Qu'en penses-tu ?

Avant de mourir, ton père m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de toi et de te rendre heureuse, et c'est ce que je compte faire, tout au long de ma vie.

J'ai hate que tu reviennes pour les vacances de Noël, nous pourrons parler de tout ceci en tête à tête.

Je pense à toi, je t'embrasse.

Sois studieuse et prends soin de toi.

Jasper


	27. incompréhension

CHER MAJOR WITHLOCK STOP ALICE SOUFFRANTE STOP FORTE FIEVRE ET PLEURS INCESSANT STOP MEDECIN VENU DEUX FOIS STOP AUCUN DIAGNOSTIC TROUVE STOP TRES INQUIETE STOP VENIR DES QUE POSSIBLE STOP MARIA SMITH

CHER EDWARD STOP ALICE MALADE DE CHAGRIN SUITE RECEPTION LETTRE JASPER ANNONCANT SON INTENTION DE SE MARIER STOP INCONSOLABLE STOP NE SAIS PLUS QUOI FAIRE STOP IMPOSSIBLE EN PARLER A MADAME SMITH STOP BELLA SWAN


	28. soulagement

Cher Major Wthlock,

Très sincèrement, êtes-vous un magicien ?

Une seule discussion avec vous et Alice a retrouvé la santé !

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Enfin, l'essentiel est qu'elle aille mieux. Il est possible qu'elle ait été très fortement contrariée et que sa fièvre soit d'origine nerveuse, comme l'a suggéré notre médecin, et comme l'a confirmé le Docteur Edward Cullen.

Néanmoins je suis à la fois étonnée et soulagée de constater l'influence que vous avez sur Alice.

Elle est redevenue elle-même, et hier soir elle a même déclenché une bataille d'oreiller dans le couloir de son dortoir.

Elle a de fait été privée de sortie au village ce samedi.

Ne vous en faites pas, elle ne manque de rien et rester dans sa chambre au lieu de dévaliser l'unique magasin du village ne lui fera aucun mal. Inutile donc de lui envoyer un cadeau pour compenser, ainsi que vous en avez la fâcheuse habitude.

Je pensais pourtant que la conversation que nous avions eue à ce sujet vous avez fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de la couvrir de présents , mais visiblement vous avez, si je puis me permettre, rechuté depuis son opération.

Savez-vous que lorsqu'un paquet est livré, dans plus de 80% des cas il est pour Alice ?

De plus, j'ai l'impression que Monsieur Edward Cullen a prit lui aussi l'habitude d'envoyer un cadeau à Bella Swan chaque fois que vous en envoyez un à Alice…

Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, sachez le, même si nos deux jeunes amies sont très généreuses et qu'elles partagent toujours les bonbons ou chocolats reçus avec leurs amies.

Heureusement pour elles deux d'ailleurs, sans quoi elles seraient sans doute déjà morte de trop de sucre !

Je vous rappelle que les vacances commenceront le 18 décembre.


	29. bulletin 3

_**Cher Major Withlock, voici le bulletin d'Alice pour ce premier trimestre. Ses progrès sont notables, féliçitations!**_

_**Période du 1° septembre au 18 décembre 1921.**_

_**Pensionnat "les colombes"**_

_**Mathématiques**_ 13/20 résultats constants

_**Histoire Géographie**_ 12/20 en progrès !

_**Littérature**_ 15/20 c'est bien !

_**Travaux pratiques**_ 18/20 Alice nous démontre son talent à présent !

_**Couture**_ 18/20 Alice est à présent une excellente couturière, elle se lance dans la création !

_**Musique**_ : 15/20 Alice est douée au piano!

_**Arts plastiques**_ : 14/20 Alice a bien progressé !

_**Équitation**_ 20/20 c'est toujours excellent !

_**Badminton**_ 20/20 la meilleure élève de l'établissement !

_**Bonnes manières**_ 8/20 On dirait qu'Alice se calme un peu.

_**Sciences**_ 14/20 c'est bien !

_**Français**_ 15/20 des progrès énormes !

_**Latin**_ 8/20 de petits efforts à consolider.

_**Catéchisme**_ 10/20 Alice a bien progressé mais cela demeure fragile.

_***appréciation générale:**_

_**Malgré une absence due à son intervention chirurgicale, Alice a réalisé un bon premier trimestre. Elle est désormais plus enjouée qu'insolente, il faut continuer ainsi !**_

_**Punitions : 16 (en 3 mois)**_


	30. bulletin Bella

_**Cher Monsieur Swan,**_

_**Voici le bulletin de Isabella pour ce premier trimestre.**_

_**Elle reste une excellente élève dont nous sommes très fiers, tout comme vous j'en suis certaine.**_

_**Avec mes sentiments dévoués,**_

_**Maria Smith**_

_**Période du 1° septembre au 18 décembre 1921.**_

_**Pensionnat "les colombes"**_

_**Mathématiques**_ 14/20 continuez à travailler cela porte ses fruits !

_**Histoire Géographie**_ 17/20 excellent travail

_**Littérature**_ 19/20 presque parfait !

_**Travaux pratiques**_ 13/20 Beaucoup de bonne volonté mais une légère maladresse, il faut persévérer !

_**Couture**_ 15/20 c'est bien !

_**Musique**_ : 14/20 des progrès !

_**Arts plastiques**_ : 15/20 c'est toujours très bien !

_**Équitation**_ 11/20 Isabella doit dépasser sa peur pour pouvoir progresser, mais elle fait preuve de bonne volonté, c'est l'essentiel.

_**Badminton**_ 10/20 très moyen

_**Bonnes manières**_ 18/20 très bien ! continuez ainsi !

_**Sciences**_ 18/20 élève brillante surtout en biologie

_**Français**_ 19/20 Isabella est très bonne en langues !

_**Latin**_13/20 c'est acceptable

_**Catéchisme**_ 18/20 très bon

_***appréciation générale:**_

_**Excellente élève, appliquée et sérieuse, c'est très bien.**_

_**FELICITATIONS !**_

_**Punitions :5 (collectives) en 3 mois**_


	31. jalousie

9 janvier 1922

Cher Edward,

Nous voici, Alice et moi, de retour à la pension des Colombes.

Je pense que j'ai grandit, parce que la perspective de fabriquer du caramel samedi soir ne m'excite plus comme avant.

Je préfèrerais aller voir une pièce de théatre ou même lire un bon livre tranquillement.

Même Alice commence à se lasser de ces activités enfantines.

Néanmoins, nous sommes encore des enfants, aux yeux de Madame Smith tout du moins.

Mon père n'a pas encore comprit que j'avais grandit je crois. Pour Noël il m'a offert, comme tu le sais, une jolie poupée, et j'ai du insister pour avoir des gants de cuir au lieu de moufles d'enfants décorées !

Mais c'est mon père et il m'aime, ne pas me voir grandir est sans doute naturel.

Et pourtant, je n'ai qu'un mois de moins qu'Alice, qui est désormais « fiancée », bien que seuls Jasper, Alice toi et moi soyons au courant.

Certains jours je plains Jasper, très sincèrement, sait-il vraiment dans quoi il s'est engagé ?

Mais malgré tout, la plupart du temps j'envie surtout Alice.

Elle a de la chance d'être ainsi aimée.

Et je dois avoir que le moment ou ils annonceront leurs fiançailles officiellement (soit le jour des 16 ans d'Alice) me tarde vraiment.

Sais-tu que durant la semaine que j'ai passé dans votre famille j'ai eu de longues et très intéressantes conversations avec Rosalie et Alice sur le mariage et l'éducation des enfants ?

Je n'ai plus peur de la réalité du mariage, à présent. L'inconnu peut être attirant, bien qu'un peu angoissant aussi.

Voilà, tout cela pour te dire que j'aime devenir une jeune fille, et ne plus être une enfant.

Des conseils pour que mon père me considère comme une presque adulte ?

Ou bien comprendra-t-il seulement le jour de mon mariage ?

Si je me fiance un jour, naturellement…

Amicalement,

Bella Swan


	32. confirmation

25 janvier 1922

Cher Jasper,

J'aime partager un secret avec toi. Surtout celui-là.

C'est amusant, ça me donne de la force, du courage.

C'est comme une lumière qui éclaire mes journées.

Est-ce que ça te fait cela aussi?

Je pense à toi sans arrêt. Notre mariage me parait lointain mais je me mets à y croire pour de bon. Je relis tes lettres sans cesse, et je n'ai qu'une hâte: que nous soyons enfin mariés, est-ce que tu as envie d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants? Moi oui. Peut-être cinq ou six. Six ce serait bien: trois garçons et trois filles.

Ne crois-tu pas qu'Esmée et Rose se doutent de quelque chose? Dans sa dernière lettre Rosalie me parle du futur avec insistance…

Sinon, j'ai eu un 20/20 en mathématiques (un coup de chance) et la professeur de bonnes manières n'arrive pas à comprendre que je me sois mise à jouer les jeunes filles avec tant d'empressement.

Bella était meilleure que moi, mais depuis la visite d'Edward la semaine dernière nous rivalisons d'empressement dans cette matière.

Je suppose que toi aussi tu sais pour Edward et Bella.

Quand je pense que cet été encore Bella refusait de reconnaitre ses sentiments envers Edward…Elle a bien grandit, tu ne trouves pas?

Bon, je retourne à l'étude »passionnante » du latin, mais je pense à toi sans cesse.

Je te trouve des ressemblances avec le dieu Apollon.

A bientôt,

Ton Alice


	33. amour

8 février 1922

Ma Bella,

Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être si directe, finalement.

Tu as eu raison, parce que sinon j'aurais attendu encore des mois avant de me déclarer.

Je te trouvais si jeune et si innocente…

Je pense à toi sans cesse. J'ai affiché ton dessin dans mon bureau et presque tous mes patients me demandent qui a dessiné de si magnifiques chatons. Je leur réponds alors que c'est ma fiancée, et le dire fait à chaque fois battre mon cœur plus vite.

J'ai hâte de te revoir.

Sans doute que Jasper et moi nous viendrons vous voir le WE prochain.

Ne travaille pas trop.

Ton fiancé qui t'aime

Edward


	34. valentin

16 février 1922

Cher Major Withlock,

Voici n long moment que je ne vous avais pas écrit.

Il faut dire que notre jeune Alice est pratiquement devenue un modèle de vertu.

Cette jeune fille ne cessera jamais de m'étonner !

Elle ne jure plus (enfin, presque plus) et se tient désormais tout à fait bien à table.

J'avoue ne pas en revenir. Mais je vois là encore la preuve que l'éducation peut venir à bout des plus désagréables habitudes !

Néanmoins, j'attire votre attention sur le fait que votre envoi d'un joli bouquet, il y a deux jours, donc le 14 février, a pu être mal interprété par certaines de nos pensionnaires, d'autant plus que Isabella a aussi reçu un bouquet de votre beau-frère Edward Cullen le même jour.

Des rumeurs circulent parmi les plus âgées des pensionnaires sur le fait d'éventuelles fiançailles.

Alice et Isabella réagissent avec maturité en refusant de commenter ces rumeurs idiotes, mais je pense qu'il serait bon que vous fassiez attention afin que pareil incident ne se reproduise plus.


	35. détails

1° mars 1922

Chère Rosalie,

Comme tu me l'as demandé dans ta dernière lettre, voici ce que je sais des aventures de Bella et Edward.

Bella a envoyé à Edward une lettre en lui tendant une perche assez évidente, et la réaction de ce dernier ne s'est pas faite attendre: il est arrivé en personne trois jours plus tard. Nous étions en plein cours d'équitation et Bella venait de tomber de cheval, sans toutefois se faire mal.

Edward l'a vue à terre et s'est précipité sur elle pour la relever.

Bella a fait semblant d'avoir mal à la cheville, alors le professeur d'équitation et Edward (surtout Edward) l'ont portée à l'intérieur pour qu'Edward, en sa qualité de médecin, l'examine.

Une fois qu'ils ont été seuls Bella a sauté sur ses pieds et Edward était soulagé et lui a dit qu'elle était une petite ingénue.

Bella a fait semblant d'avoir honte et il lui a alors dit qu'il adore les ingénues et qu'il compte bien se marier avec une petite ingénue aux boucles brunes, quand celle-ci en aura l'âge.

Bella n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rougir et il l'a prit dans ses bras et a déposé un baiser sur son front.

Depuis, ils sont donc officieusement fiancés.

Comme pour Jasper et moi, leurs fiançailles seront annoncées publiquement le jour des 16 ans de Bella.

A part cela tout va bien ici.

J'espère qu'il en est de même au Manoir Cullen et surtout que mon petit amour de bébé Jacob est toujours aussi adorable.

Il nous manque terriblement à Bella et à moi!

A très bientôt Rosalie, je suis très heureuse de devenir ta belle-sœur dans quelques temps!

Alice

_**NDLA: je pars en vacances jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet, et je n'aurais pas de connexion internet donc je vous souhaite un bon mois de juillet et je continuerai à publier à mon retour en aout!**_

_**Prenez bien soin de vous!**_


	36. visite

16 mai 1922

Cher Major Withlock,

Je me permets ce courrier pour vous rappeler que les visites faites aux pensionnaires sont strictement encadrés par le règlement intérieur de l'école.

Je me doute que vous avez agit sous le coup du hasard en vous retrouvant proche de nos locaux, mais venir un jeudi après-midi rencontrer votre pupille dans notre établissement, la faisant même sortir de cours, n'est pas très bon pour la discipline, ni pour la morale.

Quand au fait que vous ayez amené avec vous votre beau frère , M. Edward Cullen; qui n'a ,je vous le rappelle , aucun lien de parenté avec aucune des élèves, je pense que vous pouvez bien comprendre que cela peut être jugé comme tout simplement scandaleux par certains parents d'élèves!

D'autant plus que Alice et sa camarade Isabella, avec la candeur de l'enfance, vous ont fait visiter leur chambre.

J'en tremble à la simple idée.

Je vous supplie, Major Withlock, de comprendre que même si pour vous Alice n'est qu'une enfant, elle entre dans l'âge tendre ainsi que ses camarades et que les rumeurs vont aller bon train à présent.

Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, ne renouvelez pas ce genre d'expérience!

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Votre dévouée,

Maria Smith, directrice de la pension pour jeune fille « les colombes »


	37. fin d'année

30 juin 1922

Cher Major Withlock

Veuillez trouver ci-joint le bulletin d'Alice, qui, il me semble, parle de lui-même, nous ne pouvons qu'être très fiers d'elle.

En vous souhaitant de bonnes vacances,

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Votre dévouée,

Maria Smith, directrice de la pension pour jeune fille « les colombes »

**_Période du 1° avril au 30 juin 1922._**

**_Pensionnat "les colombes"_**

**_Mathématiques:_****_15/20 résultats tout à fait honorables!_**

**_Histoire Géographie:_****_13/20 de mieux en mieux !_**

**_Littérature:_****_15/20 toujours un travail constant, à continuer._**

**_Travaux pratiques:_****_18/20 Alice est tout simplement douée!_**

**_Couture:_****_19/20 elle frise la perfection!_**

**_Musique_****_: 17/20 Alice est appliquée, c'est bien.!_**

**_Arts plastiques:_****_ 15/20 beaucoup d'imagination et de soin, très bien!_**

**_Équitation:_****_20/20 c'est parfait!_**

**_Badminton:_****_20/20 encore et toujours la meilleure élève de l'établissement !_**

**_Bonnes manières: _****_19/20 progrès aussi inattendus que fulgurants_**

**_Sciences: 1_****_6/20 le travail porte toujours ses fruits !_**

**_Français: _****_15/20 Alice est prête pour le voyage en Europe dont elle rêve!_**

**_Latin: 1_****_0/20 la moyenne est atteinte mais il faut persévérer._**

**_Catéchisme :1_****_1/20 presque correct._**

**_*appréciation générale:_**

**_Encore des progrès, et beaucoup de travail, c'est bien, néanmoins Alice doit garder en tête qu'elle est encore une enfant et qu'elle doit garder des préoccupations de son âge._**

**_Punitions : 6 (en 3 mois)_**


	38. mariages

25 aout 1922,

Chère Madame Smith,

J'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer nos fiançailles, à Alice et à moi-même, qui ont eu lieu le jour de l'anniversaire de ma fiancée, il y a 10 jours..

Notre mariage est prévu pour la semaine prochaine, en conséquence je vous informe que celle qui sera ma femme ne reviendra plus dans votre établissement.

Nous sommes très heureux, bien entendu.

Alice tient à ce que je vous dise que notre mariage ne l'empêchera pas de continuer à étudier, elle travaillera simplement de la maison.

Cordialement,

Major Jasper Withlock

26 aout 1922

Chère Madame Smith,

Je viens vous dire que je ne reviendrai pas à l'école cette année.

En effet, je vais me marier avec le Docteur Edward Cullen, la semaine après Alice.

Je suis terriblement heureuse, et je vous assure que je me rends compte à quel point les cours de maintien et de bonnes manières vont me servir.

Avec mon meilleur souvenir;

Isabella Swan

oOo

Mademoiselle Alice Brandon et le Major Jasper Withlock

Uniront leurs vies le 31 aout 1922 à 15 heures trente.

Vous êtes cordialement invités à participer à leur bonheur ce jour-là.

oOo

Mademoiselle Isabelle Swan et le Docteur Edward Cullen

Se marieront le 6 septembre 1922 à 17 heures.

Ils seront ravis de vous avoir à leurs côtés à cette occasion.


	39. Madame

19 octobre 1922

Chers Major et Madame Withlock,

Je vous renouvelle toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage et vous souhaite une agréable lune de miel.

Nos pensionnaires sont ravies de la donation que vous avez bien voulu réaliser auprès de notre école.

Elle va servir à renouveler la bibliothèque, en espérant que de nouveaux livres feront oublier les « si belles histoires d'amour » (et oui, je fais allusion à votre mariage précipité ainsi qu'à celui de Monsieur Edward Cullen et notre jeune Isabella Swan) à nos petites pensionnaires…

Je vous souhaite une agréable lune de miel en Californie.

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Votre dévouée,

Maria Smith, directrice de la pension pour jeune fille « les colombes »


	40. mariée

23 novembre 1922

Chère Jessica,

Merci pour ta lettre de félicitations.

Je suis en effet très fière et heureuse d'être mariée. Edward et moi sommes très heureux, tout comme Jasper et Alice.

Tu me demandes comment se passe ma vie de femme mariée et je vais te décrire mes journées, pour que tu appréhendes mieux ce que seras ta vie quand tu épouseras ton fiancé Mike.

Le matin je me réveille en même temps qu'Edward, qui se lève pour aller travailler.

Il m'apporte un plateau dans la chambre avec mon petit déjeuner, pour que je mange quand je le veux. Il est très attentionné.

En principe je me lève vers 7h30, je fais ma toilette, m'habille et je vais chercher Alice (la chambre d'Alice et son mari se trouve dans le même couloir que la notre) et nous déjeunons ensemble (Jasper lui amène aussi un plateau).Parfois Rosalie mange avec nous, mais elle vit surtout au rythme du bébé et elle ne le peut pas toujours.

Puis nous descendons dans les cuisines avec Esmée qui voit avec la cuisinière pour le menu qui sera réalisé pour la journée. Nous apprenons comment diriger une maison. Esmée est très gentille avec les domestiques, qui l'aiment beaucoup. Alice et moi nous passons souvent un moment en cuisine pour apprendre à cuisiner, nous aimons beaucoup cela.

Puis nous étudions avec Esmée et un précepteur, parce que nous voulons passer notre examen même en étant mariées. Nous prenons notre repas de midi en famille.

Jasper, Emmett, Edward et Carlisle arrivent à midi trente.

En début d'après-midi nous prenons un temps de repos, mais quand le bébé Jacob ne veut pas dormir Alice et moi le promenons dans le jardin pour que ses parents puissent se détendre un peu. Puis nos maris repartent travailler.

L'après-midi nous étudions encore, et crois moi ou pas, mais bien plus qu'au pensionnat !

Parfois nous cousons avec Rosalie et quand le temps nous le permet nous faisons une promenade.

Quand nos maris rentrent nous passons un moment en couple, dans nos quartiers, pour nous retrouver et parler de nos journées, puis le repas du soir est prit à 18h30.

Je passe mes soirées en tête à tête avec Edward, tout comme Alice les passe avec Jasper.

Souvent je lui montre les travaux de couture réalisés dans la journée, il aime beaucoup voir le trousseau avancer.

Je suis très heureuse d'être mariée et ne le regrette pas un instant, pas plus qu'Alice.

A très bientôt Jessica, et merci de ta lettre amicale.

Cordialement,

Bella Cullen

_**Ndla : Jessica a-t-elle vraiment les réponses aux questions qu'elle se pose ? Rien n'est moins sur !**_


	41. réalités

3 décembre 1922

Chère Jessica,

Comme tu me le dis dans ta lettre, nous n'étions « pas spécialement amies » au pensionnat ( si mes souvenirs sont bons on s'est même battues une bonne dizaine de fois) mais je suis sensible à tes félicitations pour mon mariage.

Et oui, je suis très heureuse de vivre avec Jasper, tout comme il l'est de partager ma vie.

J'ai bien rit quand j'ai lu que tu avais d'abord écrit à Bella pour savoir ce qu'il en est de « la réalité du mariage »!

Tu connais Bella pourtant?!

Alors oui je vais te répondre, mais d'abord vérifie que tu es bien seule .

Et sache que tout ce que je vais te dire est vrai, et que TOUT LE MONDE le fait.

Je suppose que tu as déjà vu des chiens ou des chats s'accoupler?

Et bien c'est pareil pour les humains, sauf que mon mari (et celui de Bella, je l'ai questionnée) sont bien plus tendres et doux.

Donc, lorsque tu es seule avec ton mari il t'embrasse, sur les lèvres et les langues se mêlent, s'enroulent. Il peut aussi t'embrasser dans le cou, sur les joues, le front les cheveux, partout ou vous avez envie tous les deux.

Ca fait chaud dans ton ventre, mais ça je suis sure que tu l'as déjà ressenti.

Et ça continue: ton mari te déshabille entièrement. Oui il t'enlève tout, absolument tout et lui aussi se déshabille et vous vous retrouvez nus tous les deux comme au jour de votre naissance!

Sois prête: ça fait drôle, la première fois.

Ils ont un pénis, c'est comme celui des bébés garçons mais bien plus grand et gros, avec des poils, enfin pas partout non plus. Quand ils sont excités le pénis se dresse, grossit et durcit.

Ton mari va te caresser et t'embrasser partout. Mais vraiment partout: sur les seins, le ventre ,les cuisses et même (et surtout) sur ton sexe.

Il va même te lécher et tu feras pareil avec lui. C'est délicieux et pas dégoutant alors arrête de prendre cet air pincé!

Puis, au bout d 'un moment vous aurez tous les deux envie d'aller plus loin. La chaleur dans ton ventre sera très forte et ton sexe sera tout mouillé: c'est normal.

Puis ton mari se couchera sur toi et fera entrer son sexe dans le tien.

Je te jure que c'est vrai. La première fois tu saignes un peu, mais pas beaucoup. Rosalie dit qu'elle n'a pas saigné du tout, qu'il y avait juste quelques traces de sang sur la verge de son mari et Bella et moi à peine, juste de quoi faire une petite tache sur le drap.

La première fois ça fait très très mal, la fois d'après ça fait très mal, la fois encore d'après ça fait mal, puis moins mal et puis plus mal du tout et au bout d'une dizaine de fois, tu commences à aimer puis à adorer faire ça.

Personnellement, au bout de une semaine c'est moi qui lui demandais de le faire.

Donc inutile d'essayer de t'échapper: serre les dents et dis toi que très vite tu crieras encore plus fort mais pas de douleur: de plaisir.

Bref, quand son sexe est dans le tien il le fait entrer et sortir, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. C'est normal, il n'est pas en train de devenir fou.

Ca peu durer un certain temps. Au début, comme je souffrais beaucoup Jasper faisait vite, ça durait quelques minutes à peine. Mais maintenant que j'adore faire ça on le fait très longtemps, des fois une heure.

Je prends beaucoup de plaisir, ça glisse , c'est chaud, c'est doux, c'est vraiment bon. On le fait dans plusieurs positions, des fois c'est moi qui me mets sur lui, et souvent dans la même position que les chats; donc à quatre pattes, et c'est BON alors ne te pince pas le nez!

On ressent un plaisir de plus en plus grand jusqu'à ce que ça fasse comme une explosion , un feu intense, un plaisir brulant: ça s'appelle l'orgasme et crois moi, rien que pour ça la vie mérite d'être vécue!

Quand l'homme arrive à l'orgasme il y a un peu de liquide blanc qui jaillit de son sexe et qui va dans le tien: ça s'appelle du sperme et c'est sa semence, ce qui va te mettre enceinte.

Il y a aussi des tas de jeux qu'on peut faire, mais je vais quand même te laisser découvrir ça par toi-même. Tu sais l'essentiel.

Normalement, ta mère, ou ta sœur t'explique ces choses la veille de ton mariage.

Pour Bella et moi c'est Rosalie qui nous a parlé mais ça servait à rien dans notre cas parce qu'on l'avait déjà fait. Normalement c'est interdit de le faire avant le mariage mais on en avait très envie, c'est-ce qui arrive quand on est amoureux.

Alors du coup c'est Jasper qui m'a expliqué au fur et à mesure, c'était marrant.

Ca a été pareil pour Bella, mais tu la connais elle est sensible et la pauvre a pleuré la première fois. Ils n'ont même pas pu finir. Mais Edward a été gentil, il l'a consolée et rassurée et le lendemain ils ont recommencé et en moins de temps que moi elle n'a plus eu mal et crois moi, leur chambre est dans le même couloir que la notre et je peux te dire qu'elle crie, et fort, et pas de douleur!

Voilà, le mariage c'est ça. Et c'est vraiment bien!

J'espère pour toi que ton mari sera aussi doux et gentil que le sont nos époux, à Bella et à moi.

Amicalement (oui, tout arrive)

Alice Hale

PS: au cas ou tu te le demanderais, on le fait au moins une fois par jour, souvent deux et parfois trois ou quatre, surtout quand Jasper ne travaille pas. Mais Rose dit que au bout d'un moment ça se calme. Elle, par exemple ne le fait plus qu'une fois par jour avec son mari, et parfois pas tous les jours quand le bébé a pleuré la nuit et qu'ils sont fatigués.

PS 2: brûles cette lettre.


	42. naissances

28 mai 1923

Cher Major et Madame Withlock

Je vous félicite vivement pour la naissance de votre petit Peter, il y a 15 jours.

J'ai été très inquiète puisque ce bébé est né à seulement 7mois de grossesse mais j'ai été rassurée en découvrant dans la lettre de Madame que le bébé pesait prêt de 4 kilos à la naissance. C'est rare, de si beaux prématurés…

Je suis sincèrement ravie de savoir que l'accouchement s'est bien passé malgré la petite constitution de la maman et le beau poids du bébé.

J'ai reçu ce matin même un télégramme de M. Cullen, m'informant que sa femme Isabella avait donné dans la nuit naissance sans problèmes à une petite Charlotte , elle aussi prématurée, mais pesant plus de 3kgs 500...

A croire que le bon air de notre pensionnat a donné à nos deux anciennes élèves beaucoup de force et une solide constitution pour faire de si beaux bébés, surtout pour des prématurés.

Encore toutes mes félicitations aux heureux parents et longue vie au petit Peter.

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Votre dévouée,

Maria Smith, directrice de la pension pour jeune fille « les colombes »


	43. épilogue

15 juin 1936

Cher Major Withlock

J'ai bien reçu votre lettre me demandant de bien vouloir inscrire dans notre établissement votre fille Lucy, née le 17 septembre 1924.

C'est avec joie que je constate qu'une fois encore votre famille, et en particulier vous et votre épouse, faites confiance à mon école.

Je suis bien consciente que Lucy a envie de rejoindre sa cousine Charlotte Cullen, scolarisée depuis le début de l'année scolaire ici, néanmoins, si Charlotte a hérité du caractère de sa mère, j'avoue avoir un peu peur qu'il en soit de même avec Lucy.

Je pense donc qu'une rencontre avec vous-même, votre charmante épouse et votre jeune fille avant de procéder à une quelconque inscription est une démarche à effectuer dès que possible.

Je vous suggère d'ailleurs de venir avec votre plus jeune enfant, Nettie, puisqu'elle est née en décembre 1925 elle pourra être scolarisée l'année prochaine et je souhaite m'entourer des mêmes précautions que pour sa sœur.

Merci de votre compréhension et veuillez me confirmer si la date du 28 juin à 14 heures vous convient pour une rencontre.

Avec mes sentiments distingués,

Votre dévouée,

Maria Smith, directrice de la pension pour jeune fille « les colombes »

_**Ndla : la directrice est devenue méfiante, on ne serait le lui reprocher !**_

_**Pour info, lors du chapitre précédent, BIEN SUR que Peter et Charlotte n'étaient PAS prématurés ! Ils sont nés 7 mois après le mariage de leurs parents mais bien à terme ! Ils ont simplement été conçus avant le mariage ! La directrice le sait bien et c'est du sarcasme ! Les conventions sociales étaient rigides à l'époque, et tout le monde faisait semblant de croire à une prématurité invraisemblable !**_

_**Mon propre cousin, pourtant né en 1968, 6 mois seulement après le mariage de ses parents, pesait 4 kilos 500 mais tout le monde était « rassuré » par le beau poids du prématuré qu'il était !**_

_**Sinon, voilà, cette fic est terminée. Mais je vais écrire un bonus avant de la passer en « complete » un bonus qui ne sera pas sous forme de lettre, mais qui racontera la première fois de Jasper et Alice. Je trouve amusante l'idée qu'Alice ne sait pas du tout de quoi il va être question et Jasper qui lui explique au fur et à mesure ce qu'il lui fait ou va lui faire ! Ca peut, à mon avis, être à la fois drôle mais aussi très « hot » !**_

_**A bientôt !**_


End file.
